Naturally Wrong
by irisadoresjade
Summary: “She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help it. It was wrong to be having these thoughts, the dreams, to lust after him. She didn’t have to be a nun to know that.”


Title: Naturally Wrong

Author: forevertrueblue

Summary: "She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. It was wrong to be having these thoughts, the dreams, to lust after _him_. She didn't have to be a nun to know that."

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

**I started this story in class out of boredom and I decided to finish it! Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time on my story Sometimes When Fireworks Fall To Pieces for those who are following the story. I will try to write the final chapter soon...hopefully.**

* * *

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. It was wrong to be having these thoughts, the dreams, to lust after _him_. She didn't have to be a nun to know that. Of course, a nun wouldn't even get herself in these types of situations but if she had happened to do exactly that even a nun wouldn't be able to resist. No matter how great the sin is, she wouldn't be able to resist. Didn't he once say that, "No woman could resist [his] charms?" At first, she had proven that statement wrong but now even she, Casey MacDonald, had fallen for his charms, good looks, and (dare she say it) his personality. Speak of the devil…

Her eyes traveled up and down, admiring his body as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was in better shape than she could ever imagine (not that she had always imagined him half-naked, _only _on those rare occasions.) But she had to admit, he did have a well-defined body, one that had matured (became _hotter_) since his high school hockey days. She knew he had been staring at her while she checked him out but it became a lot more obvious and embarrassing when her eyes met his. As if this wasn't embarrassed enough, she could feel the heat rush to her face, letting him know how embarrassed she was. Although she was embarrassed and felt like a complete idiot, she couldn't help but stare back at him for what seemed like forever before she broke the hypnotic staring battle.

"Do you like what you see?" Derek asked smirking, that stupid sexy (she had never thought his smirk could be anything but annoying) smirk that she's seen ever since she had known him.

"Sorry," Casey mumbled looking down at the floor, uncomfortable with the situation which was really, _really _weird for her. A week ago she would have made a comment about him being a slob or something of that nature, he would call her a prude and thus the start of another fight would have been born (but now she wasn't so…herself.) She turned to leave the room (_flee_ to her bedroom) but a firm and strong hand held her grounded.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked his voice seemingly (she could never tell with him) laced with concern.

"Nothing," she lied, (something she was _never _good at) trying her hardest to make sure Derek, the lord of lies, hadn't notice.

"Yeah, and I'm a freaking monk," Derek's sarcastic voice cut in, advancing towards her backing her into the wall. "You haven't yelled at me in over a week. Normally, I would be ecstatic that you finally stopped nagging me but I live to torture you and it's not any fun if you don't get mad and _try_ to get back at me. If you don't return back to your nagging, complaining, list-making self, I'm going to get the parents involved and I know you don't want them involved," he threatened with a glare at her. "Figure it out or I'm going to make the call." He finished with a final warning before stalking to his room and slamming the door, leaving Casey stunned silent staring at the door in shock.

* * *

She had been ignoring him for a week, a week filled with nods and one word answers. He hadn't even known she could keep her mouth shut that long, (even when he practically begged her to slap him or yell at him for calling her a witch and some other not so pleasing words.) It shouldn't have bothered him like it did. He shouldn't even care that much that she withdrawing from him, but he did (he was certain that a week ago he wouldn't have cared.)

_Flashback_

_It had been almost sixteen weeks since they both found out they were both going to Queens, together, and nine weeks since they found out that they would have to live with each other, again. Apparently, Nora and George thought it would be easier (money wise, also claiming it would help that the two could be there for each other, like a "support system") if the two shared an apartment together. (Really? Did their parents not learn from the past three or two years?) It had only been about a month since they actually started school and living with each other, alone, with just the two of them. It had been weird but also familiar (like their relationship). They had lived with each other before but with parents and siblings around. This time there would be no rules, unless Casey whipped out a set of rules to follow (which she did but he quickly disregarded and gave her his own set of rules. Rule number 1: there are no rules.) _

_They had fought (about something he couldn't even remember), like usual, only with no one to interrupt, or make them stop (strangely enough, he didn't even want to stop, it fueled him.) A week ago, it all started. The fight began like they all did, (he picked on her, she gets mad and starts ranting, blah, blah, blah, and somewhere along the lines the fight gets physical) but when he won the upper hand and flipped her over, it got_ weird_. His body was hovering over hers with his hands gripping hers over her head (so she couldn't win the upper hand) and his head was inches from hers. They both were captivated in each other, just simply staring, (for some odd unknown reason) and forgetting what they were arguing about. They were only focused on each other. Derek's gaze dropped to her lips, moving in closer, and closer…. He jumped off of her, momentarily forgetting that they had been fighting, in shock._

"_I won," she smirked, the smirk not at all reaching her lips or her voice. Her voice actually sounded hurt and confused. Without looking back towards him, she _almost_ raced out of the apartment. Shutting the door behind her, only to sink against it and question everything she had ever known._

_End Flashback_

Derek paced (not something he usually does) up and down his room length, ever so often glancing at his door as if he expected it to spontaneously combust. He couldn't help his sudden out burst that busted out a few minutes ago. He had missed her, (a lot more than he would imagine) he missed her consistent nagging, her desire to have everything perfect, her smile, her rage, he missed everything about her (it kind of freaked him out a little.) He knew it was wrong; she was his step-sister, after all. If he had kissed her when he had the chance, he wouldn't be in this mess. Casey wouldn't be closing him off and he wouldn't be feeling like an idiot.

The Next Day…

She had been thinking about it all day, she even started to daydream about it in class. It was hard not to, if she was going to do this she had to make sure everything was perfect, if it wasn't, she wouldn't be able to do it. Going through with it will change everything, mostly their relationship (the only problem was she wasn't sure she was ready for that change.) As the door jiggled, she weighed her options one last time and decided she was now ready to face the music no matter what happened.

Silence…. "What the hell, Case?" Derek asked clearly confused as to what had gotten in to her when just the other day she would barley talk to him (though she did openly stare at his half-nakedness for a long period of time.)

"I think I might actually…like you," she confessed, going with the edited version first (just in case she just did something really stupid.)

The only thing he did was cross his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow at her before replying with a, "Really?" He smirked at her. "All I get is an 'I like you, Derek.' That was one hell of a kiss for just a 'like.' You know, there's plenty girls around the campus who'd be more than willing to show me just how much they 'like' me. I think I might go and look for-" his speech was 'cut' off when Casey snaked her arms around his neck, and her lips attached to his lips. They battled for control, their lips meeting in fierce battle. Casey broke the kiss, catching her breathe she breathed a, "Don't," before their lips met again as they both fumbled to get to the closest bedroom. They only came up for air when needed, they had both been waiting for this moment since they met and couldn't seem to wait any longer. They both knew it was so wrong (she assumes it's wrong but it's not like she's a nun or anything, he knows it's wrong but he couldn't give a damn) , yet it felt so right (no matter what anyone said.)

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I just finished writing and it's 4 am, so I need my sleep . Random book to read..._ Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side _by Beth Fantaskey. Really, really amazing book! **


End file.
